


How Sweet

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Carl is so sweet and fucked out, D/s relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: “Oh, you can and you will, kitten. You wanna be a good kitty, don’t you? Be a good kitty for me, hm?” Negan purred. His fingers once again delved into him, dragging out the prettiest choked out sob as Carl tried and failed to jut his hips back into them. The leash rattled against the head of the bed, making Carl gasp.





	How Sweet

“Poor baby, why don’t you ask for more? Hm? Oh.. You can’t, can you?” Negan cooed, smacking the side of Carl’s ass, listening to the muffled gasp behind the ball gag between Carl’s teeth.

Carl was tied up, wrists roped together with a bar in the headboard between them so he was restrained, on his knees to avoid the pull. His eyes were covered, a slip of red scarf wrapped over to impair his sight. With the gag in, he couldn’t bitch, but Negan could listen to most of those pretty little noises. But the absolute best part? The thick leather collar adorning his kitten’s throat, a leash looped and tied to the headboard as well, giving enough pull that Carl could feel it.

Negan had two fingers, pushed deep and covered in coconut oil, massaging this boy’s prostate, slow and steady with expert prodding and drags of his short, bitten nails. Carl was jerking and tugging against his ropes, breathing heavy. Negan knew he was close, knew the first was coming soon, making him twist his fingers just a little deeper.

Carl’s lithe form tensed and he choked on a whine, knees sliding just a little as he came against the pretty, red sheets. Only when he’d ridden it out did Negan pull his fingers free and reach up to pull the scarf from his eye, let it and adjust.

He gave Negan a big, watery blue. He stared at him and blinked, panting and pulling against the ropes suggestively, earning a little shake of his head.

“No, kitten. Not yet.. You wanted attention, and look what Master’s doing for you. Giving you all of his attention, so just relax, baby. Taking good fucking care of you.” His voice was calm, a little strained toward the end plainly because of the small shove of his fingers slipping back into him, ending with a grin when Carl clenched up and tried to swallow a noise.

By the third time Negan’s fingers brought him to orgasm with zero attention to his aching dick, he was drooling and letting it all just drip around the gag and onto the pillow below, trembling and breathing deep. Negan unlatched the gag, not caring to be gentle and just letting it fall.

“Pl- Hnn, fuck- Master, please, can’t- can’t come again.” Carl shuddered as Negan thumbed over his oil-slick, relaxed hole, twitching and wanting.  
“Oh, you can and you will, kitten. You wanna be a good kitty, don’t you? Be a good kitty for me, hm?” Negan purred. His fingers once again delved into him, dragging out the prettiest choked out sob as Carl tried and failed to jut his hips back into them. The leash rattled against the head of the bed, making Carl gasp.

“You whine that you can’t, but your ass is just begging me for more. I smell a liar, princess.” Negan teased, already pressing and grinding those fingers blunt against the spot.

The next half hour, Carl only came once more, grinding back and letting his legs slide out from under his hold like jelly. It took an hour - a whole fucking hour - to wring two more out to make it a solid five and let Carl earn the loss of the restraints.

“How sweet.. You think you’re finished, baby.” Negan cooed, running a hand up Carl’s damp back, reaching up and grabbing the leash, forcing Carl to turn over. It was like moving a doll, so fucked out and sweet.

Negan almost gave in, just almost, when Carl writhed and reached up for him, a whimpering request to be held. He tutted and shook his head, pulling Carl’s legs up. Impatient, he pushed into the fucked limp body beneath him, sitting back on his haunches and pulling him up.

He looped his arms under his thighs, letting him cling and gasp and choke into his neck as he fucked up into him. He wasn’t worried about lasting, no need when such good care has been taken.

“God.. God fucking damn, angel. Feel that? Oh, I know you can, kitten, gonna fill you up so nice. And guess what? Gonna give you a nice fucking back, brush your hair and braid it just how you like. Want that, kitten?” Negan spoke, groaning and holding him close as he neared the edge already.

The only response he got was whines and clawed nail marks in his shoulders, harmonic with the little, “MasterMasterMaster, uhnfuck-“s playing on repeat like a broken record.

When Negan kept his promise, pumping Carl full and thrusting through it, Carl came again, dribbling a weak, pathetic amount of come onto Negan’s chest with a cry.

“See? Told you that you’d be a good kitty, hm?”


End file.
